


Just Hang In There

by Maknaeholic



Series: Slipping Through My Fingers [2]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix are parents omg, I wanna make a collection of drabbles/oneshots about growing up!Innie, Innie is NOT smitten with Nana, M/M, Nana is smitten with Innie, Please don't ask why I love this non-existent ship, Yutae are parents too OMG, this is just fluffy, yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknaeholic/pseuds/Maknaeholic
Summary: Felix, Chan, and TaeYong want to laugh. JaeMin has always have a thing for JeongIn, none of their parents know why but JaeMin, only a year older, took a liking to JeongIn from the first moment he laid his eyes on him at the age of 4.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Na Jaemin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Slipping Through My Fingers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571809
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Just Hang In There

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the fact that Innie calls Jaem "Nana", I actually thought of it as a nickname Innie gave him out of boredom, or a shorter way to call him because "Jaem" is too long for a 7 year old. Whatever.
> 
> I wanna make a whole series of this. This is like a teaser? I wanna see how good or bad it does, lol. It's been kind of an indulgence for me to write this because I love the idea of domestic! ChanLix with JeongIn as their son, growing up in each chapter.
> 
> There's probably typos, sorry.

“I don’t like Nana!” JeongIn cries and runs back to his dad’s arms, who can only give JaeMin’s father a small apologetic smile because his son could be a bit dramatic sometimes. “Papa!”

“Why are you saying such thing, Innie?” Felix walks up to Chan, after hearing JeongIn’s call for him, from where he was talking to MinHo and HyunJin about their next dance festival a few feet from where his son is fussing about their friends’ son. “C’mere, baby.” Felix’s eyes tell Chan to place their son back down on the ground because he needs to teach JeongIn the right way to do things. “What happened?” Felix asks, kneeling in front of JeongIn.

“Nana,” JeongIn sniffs, using his arm to clean his nose, “Nana kissed…” Felix tenses up and is about to ask the place when his son finishes after a small hiccup, “my cheek without asking! Nana’s mean!”

Felix feels like he can breathe, knowing his baby’s first kiss is still to come, and that Yuta has taught his kid well. Quite surprising because JaeMin’s got the same charms as Yuta, and TaeYong has a hard time denying his own son of things and bad behaviors. Felix is glad for Chan’s firm but loving way of educating their son; otherwise, JeongIn would be pretty much a brat. “Innie, I’m sure Nana did that because he likes you.”

“But I don’t like Nana!” JeongIn sobs again, so Felix cradles his chubby face between his hands, wiping the tears with his thumbs. “I wanna marry a guy like dad!”

“Well, how you know Nana won’t turn into a guy like your dad?” This seems to do the trick. JeongIn’s little mind is blown by this idea, eyes big and red from crying, as he stares at his papa in shock. Felix hears Chan’s scoff, and can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes at his husband at the small ‘he wished’ muttered under his breath.

TaeYong approaches them a few seconds later while JaeMin walks hidden behind his father’s legs, “I’m so sorry, Lix, for Jaem’s behavior. He’s been a bit… clingy as Yuta’s in Japan right now,” JaeMin’s father scratches the back of his neck nervously, pretty aware of the fact that he and JaeMin alone are quite a mess without Yuta, so Felix can’t hold it against him. “JaeMin, please, say sorry to Innie.”

JaeMin pouts, shaking his head, and TaeYong crouches down next to his son, questioning why he refuses to apologize. “Because I’m not sorry for kissing Innie.”

Felix, Chan, and TaeYong want to laugh. JaeMin has always have a thing for JeongIn, none of their parents know why but JaeMin, only a year older, took a liking to JeongIn from the first moment he laid his eyes on him at the age of 4. JeongIn, being the complete opposite of him, has spent all the years after running away from and pushing JaeMin away. There are some good days where JaeMin can actually play along with JeongIn, as long as he follows the younger’s orders, and there are some bad days, like today, where JeongIn just wants JaeMin as far from him as possible. JeongIn has never been a fan of skinship, only liking it from his parents and a very few other people.

“Okay, JaeMinnie,” it’s Chan who talks this time, mimicking the other two at their children’s level but he takes the space between the two kids. “Why did you kiss Innie?”

JaeMin turns to his dad, who gives him a ‘don’t make me call otousan’ look, “… Bin hyung hugged him.”

At this, Felix and Chan turn their attention to their son, “Innie, is that true?”

Chan purses his lips at the way his son shrugs, but JeongIn scrunches up his nose, ignoring his dad’s silent scold, “But I like Binnie hyung more than Nana!”

Crossing his arms and stomping his little foot, JaeMin complains, “That’s why I kissed Innie! Innie should hug me too!”

TaeYong pinches the bridge of his nose, unsure on what to do, and Felix isn’t surprised to see Chan is in the same dilemma. The younger Aussie moves his husband away, taking his place, “JaeMinnie, if you apologize to Innie for kissing him without permission, then Innie will give you a hug and both of you can go back to playing.”

“Really?!” JaeMin’s face lits up like a Christmas’ tree. He steps up to JeongIn, smiling as he apologizes, and Felix has to admit the boy has a very pretty smile. Not prettier than JeongIn’s though.

“Innie, Nana apologized, now give him a hug,” Chan gently pats JeongIn’s back, and the boy unwillingly pushes his body against JaeMin’s. JaeMin does all the work in that hug, but TaeYong catches a glimpse of JeongIn’s shy little smile when his son can’t look at him. He keeps quiet but makes a mental note to tell Yuta about it. “Okay. It’s all good now, go play!”

The two boys look at each other, JaeMin’s still smiling and JeongIn is pouting, but they walk back to where ChangBin was left alone playing with their superhero toys. Felix uses Chan as a crouch to stand back up, complaining about his knees, and Chan mocks him a bit but he’s also crying about his back in his head. Both of them help TaeYong on his feet. The three make their way towards where the adults’ drinks table is, eyes still fixed on their kids.

“JeongIn’s a good kid,” TaeYong praises, grinning against the rim of his glass.

“So is JaeMin,” Chan agrees, snaking a hand around Felix’s waist, and kisses his husband’s temple. “I just think he needs to learn to be a bit… less impulsive.”

“Yuta says he’s not like that,” the older father drops his head ashamed, “but Jaem takes that from him, so you see my dilemma?”

“Well, he certainly has your softness,” Felix tries to make him feel better, and it seems to work because TaeYong laughs a little. “When will Yuta be back? We should meet with the boys,” and their conversation carries on in a comfortable way.

Not far from them, JaeMin forces JeongIn to sit next to him and hands him the bag of lego blocks he brought with him. JeongIn likes legos but has more toy cars, so JaeMin makes sure to bring his legos so the younger can play with them whenever their parents bring them to these parties. JeongIn blinks at him but turns his head down immediately, whispering a small ‘thank you’. “Kissu?” JaeMin stretches the last syllable, trying to sound cute. The same tactic he sees his dad pull on his otousan whenever he wants to get a thank you kiss. JeongIn doesn’t seem affected by it though, he’s learned from his papa that sometimes denying his dad gets him to do better for what he wants. Or so he says.

JeongIn blankly stares at him. “No,” JaeMin is on the verge of crying, so he presses his hand down on JaeMin’s so hard it’s painful. JeongIn is not gentle but JaeMin beams… at least until he leans forward and sees JeongIn’s other hand is doing the same to one of ChangBin’s hands. JaeMin frowns, taking advantage of JeongIn’s distraction and kisses his cheek again.

JeongIn wails at the top of his lungs, “I HATE NANA!”

The parents let out a deep sigh in sync as they drag their feet back to their kids.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, I hope you liked it!


End file.
